A Naive Trap
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: Rima wakes up to be a chara, and Kusukusu wakes up to be a human. Woah, a gem is controlling Kusukusu? Wait, Nagihiko is falling for the wrong girl? What is happening? Will they change to themselves again, or will fate make them suffer?


**Chapter 1**

I rolled in bed as my enemy, the sunlight, devoured me with its beams. For some reason, my bed felt larger, and I felt smaller. I ignored it and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. There was a giant girl who looked exactly like Kusukusu sleeping on MY bed. I stood up and realized something.

As I looked at my surroundings and my body, I realized that I was now chara size, and that girl on my bed was Kusukusu. Immediately, a shrill scream escaped my lips. Kusukusu jumped up and looked around to find the sound of my scream. I noticed she was wearing her chara clothes but as pajamas, and it was larger.

"Wha- huh?" she yelled, still searching around. Her apricot colored hair was very frizzy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I quickly walked to her and poked her stomach. I noticed something shiny dangling from her neck, but ignored it.

"Ooh, Rima, why are you so tiny?" she giggled humorously. "This is such a realistic dream!"

"Kuskusu, this isn't a dream," I replied calmly. "Somehow I changed into a chara, and you changed into a human." Her giggling stopped almost instantly. She stared at me with a serious expression I had never seen before.

"Try to fly or chara change with me," she ordered quickly. I raised my eyebrow. Me, fly? Ha! No one knew, but I am terribly afraid of heights.

"Do it now," she hissed, glaring.

"Yeesh, talk about Ms. Grumpy," I said, getting ready to fly or get severely injured. "So what do I do?"

"Okay, close your eyes and believe you can fly."

"I'm not Tinkerbell, you know? We aren't in Narnia!"

"First of all, it's Pixie Hollows, not Narnia, and do as I say!" she roared angrily. I rolled my eyes and stood up with great posture. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that I could fly. I slowly felt my feet lift from the soft pillow. I started floating up and up.

"Great," Kusukusu remarked sarcastically, "now just move around normally." I slowly took a few steps on midair.

"Not good," she murmured quietly, "okay, now just think about my/your dream; you should know what to do from there." I nodded and thought about my dream; my dream was to make everyone laugh, mostly my parents. I wanted to be a comedy goddess. That was my dream.

"Laughter, clowns, tricks!" I giggled without my consent. What the heck? I didn't say that! Two clown earrings placed themselves on the orange haired girl. She also had a small charm bracelet with pins, Smiley faces, and clowns.

"BalaBalance!" she chuckled, doing the pose perfectly. After that, she did quite a few more jokes. I had to say, it was quite amusing.

Suddenly the earrings and charm bracelet disappeared. Kuskusu shook her head and stared at me.

"Not good!" she muttered frantically. "Not good at all!" I stared at her questioningly, but she just ignored me and scrambled everywhere. I just sat on my bed, watching her.

"What to do," I thought silently. An idea popped into mind.

"Not good, not good!" Kuskusu kept repeating quickly.

"Let's go to the Guardians," I suggested, standing up, "maybe they'll know something." Kusukusu nodded, but then realized something.

"Uh, Rima, it will take at least an hour to walk there without a car," she stated nervously. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, remember when Ran made Amu fly?" I asked, excited. "Maybe we can do that!" Kusukusu stared at me with a small smile developing on her lips.

"Okay!" she agreed willingly. "First let me go change."

"So charas always wear the same clothing?" I questioned, floating near a mirror. I was wearing a strapless red polka-dotted dress, red flats, a red polka-dotted bow, similar clown earrings and charm bracelet to Kusukusu's, and my hair was left down.

"Yeah, sucks, right?" she replied, searching through my closet. I flew over until I was on her shoulder.

"I don't really mind," I said, bored. She continued rummaging through my closet.

"Yes!" she shouted, pulling out an outfit. I stared at the white floral dress and white flats blankly. She quickly ran into the bathroom and started changing. I sighed and waited. She takes forever.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, Kusukusu came out. She was wearing the floral dress with flats. She also wore a bright necklace and a bit of makeup. When did Kuskusu become such a diva? Her hair was brushed and left down.

Then, I saw that the necklace she was wearing, was a glowing orange stone. I also noticed she cut some of the parts of the dress, revealing more than it should. Then again, I was seventeen years old which means she is... But still.

"Kuskusu!" I shrieked, glaring at her. "Don't cut my clothes!" She stared at me blankly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she challenged, narrowing her eyes. I stared at her, shocked. The real Kusukusu would've laughed and apologized. Who was this girl?

I flew up so that I was face-to-face with her.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring straight at her eyes. She backed up and looked away from my gaze.

"I'm Kusukusu!" she laughed nervously. "What are you talking about Rima?" I took a step forward.

"Seems like you're hiding something," I said, taking a few more small steps. Soon, she was against the wall.

"Now tell me, where's Kusukusu?" I questioned loudly. "Kusukusu's" bright orange eyes changed to dark dull ones.

"DON'T GET INTO MY BUSINESS!" she screamed, her eyes changing to a dark black demonic color. I flinched slightly, but kept my ground. I noticed the orange gem was glowing. An idea popped into my head.

"Laughter, clowns, tricks!" I giggled enthusiastically. The earrings and bracelet popped up, and she did BalaBalance. I quickly moved in to grab the glowing jewel. When my hand made contact with it, it burned my hand.

"What the heck?" I shrieked, grabbing my hand. I felt anger rise in me.

"No one, and I mean no one can reflect my attacks," I growled silently. A mechanical claw appeared somehow floating on midair. I grabbed it and shot it towards the necklace. It snatched it from her neck and pulled it near me. I held the necklace safely as Kusukusu's dark eyes regained their brightness.

"What happened?" she asked, shocked.

"This gem," I murmured, holding up the darkened gem, "has control over you."

"What?"

"You went crazy; look at what you're wearing," I insisted, staring at the dress that showed too much. She followed my stare and blinked for a second. Her cheeks changed to the color of scarlet.

"C-Can I borrow jeans and a T-shirt?" she stammered, covering as much of her body as she can. I giggled and nodded my head. The flushed girl made a beeline into my closet and slammed the door shut. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. This was too funny! Five minutes later, I wiped a tear away from my eye as I heard the door rattle open. The young girl walked out with a grin.

Then I realized I was still holding the devil gem with the claw. I wanted, no needed a backpack. I wished with all of my might for a clown backpack. I felt something heavy pulling on my back. I quickly looked behind my back to see the exact same backpack I was thinking of. Thank goodness for my powers!

I placed the gem in my backpack and returned my attention on Kusukusu.

Now she was wearing an orange T-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and neon orange converse sneakers. She wiped all of the makeup off and placed her hair in a high ponytail. Kusukusu looked so pretty in human form.

I sighed hopelessly. I will never be as pretty as her. She tapped my head gently with her finger.

"You ready?" she asked politely. I nodded my head and flew onto her shoulder. We walked out of the doors and locked it. I lived alone since I was sick of my parents fighting. I made a living by working at a nearby restaurant owned by Amu's parents. I thought random thoughts as we walked in silence. After about five minutes of walking, she stopped.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Weren't we going to fly there?" she replied, giggling. Oops.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" I replied, scratching my head.

"Well let's start!" she shouted enthusiastically. I nodded and concentrated on the fake flowers clowns had that sprayed water.

"Laughter, clowns, tricks!" I laughed, watching as the usual features went on Kusukusu. Except there were four plastic flowers on her wrists and ankles.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Kusukusu giggled, "but fine!" She jumped up and the water bombarded the ground, keeping her up. I followed her, as random people got soaked.

"What was that?" a man shouted from below.

"Ugh! I'm all wet!" a young woman shrieked.

Kusukusu and I laughed at this. After spraying eleven more people, we reached the Royal Garden. Then I realized something; I didn't want them to see me like this! I quickly flew to the orange haired girl's pocket and stayed there. She poked me, confused. I sent her a pleading look, and she immediately nodded and grinned. Don't blame me. I'm shy, you know?

We/she ran in through the glass doors to meet with our friends.

"Guys!" Kusukusu shouted, running towards the white table.

"Who is she?" Yaya whispered to Amu.

"She sort of reminds me of Kusukusu," Amu whispered back.

"I am Kusukusu!" the girl said loudly, pulling her hair tie out.

"WHAT?" everyone shrieked.


End file.
